


Shorter Civil War aka Avengers 2.55

by Aegir



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavily disguised meta, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Slight Steve/Bucky though Steve isn't admitting it, Writing commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegir/pseuds/Aegir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Marvel Studios Presents: Shorter Civil War</p><p>Starring Steve Rogers' Saviour Complex, Tony Stark's poor impulse control, Bucky Barnes very bad no good horrible seventy years, a great many stairwells and His Majesty King T'Challa.  Guest starring the amazingly rebooted Spiderman advert and definitely not starring RDJ's agent in any way whatsoever</p><p>Subtitle: The makers of Civil War must have needed a lot of coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorter Civil War aka Avengers 2.55

**Author's Note:**

> So I came out of Civil War thinking I really liked some parts, superficially enjoyed others, had a huge ‘What the Actual Hell, Marvel?’ reaction in a few places (cough *mid-credits scene* cough) and appreciated quite a lot of the movie in a detached sort of way, which consisting of respect for how hard the makers were working to make the really quite stupid concept they’d been handed make some sort of sense and not be totally out-of-character.
> 
> Fair warning: My unpopular position on the Accords is that both sides were in the wrong. Except for T’Chaka, which is why he only gets one scene.

BUCKY: This is to remind everybody that my life has been an unending winter of horrifying suffering

KARPOV:  Also note the date of 1991 in really large letters.  I’m sure nobody can imagine what event significant to the MCU happened in 1991

HOWARD STARK: Here is a further flashback which I’m sure nobody will think is at all connected to the previous one.  Also I am played by John Slattery again even though most people now think of me as Dominic Cooper

MARIA STARK:  And I am finally making my first appearance in the MCU after my husband has already been played by three different actors.  At least I get one scene before the painful death that I will now remind everyone is coming

TONY STARK: This was not a regular flashback but produced by some creepy memory tech of mine which is never going to be mentioned in the film again.

ALFRE WOODARD: Tony Stark

TONY: Yes?

ALFRE WOODARD:  Have some elevator symbolism.  Elevators will be important.  And you killed my son by dropping a building in Sokovia on him.  Death and guilt will also be important.  So will rich white dudes constantly getting to escape consequences

TONY: Well, that sucked.  I will now try and get rid of my guilt by joining forces with the guy who made the Hulk and Abomination.  What could possibly go wrong?

 

THE AVENGERS:  We are in Nigeria to pursue a garden variety terrorist who could probably be dealt with by the local authorities, who have actual local knowledge, if we had bother to share our info

STEVE: But because I have a Saviour Complex we are violating National Sovereignty.  After all we are the safest hands, and my personal history with the lead terrorist is not going to emotionally compromise me at all.

RUMLOW:  That’s what you think, sucker!  I know the magic word

STEVE: What word?

RUMLOW: BUCKY!

STEVE: NOOOOO!!!

RUMLOW: KABOOM!!!

WANDA: We just really, really screwed up.

 

ZEMO: Vasily Karpov, I am here to try and torture a mission report from 1991 out of you, in a scene remarkably grim for a family friendly film

KARPOV: You obviously know what happened or you wouldn’t be bothering, so why ask me?

ZEMO: Because I need to underline to the audience that 1991 is important

KARPOV: Well, I’m not going to spoon feed it to them, so do your worst.  Hail HYDRA!

 

GENERAL ROSS:  There are dead people in Africa and while the US wouldn’t normally care about that, some of them are from Wakanda, which we do care about because Wakanda is scary powerful.  I am therefore going to make a lot of points about the wrongness of US based private armies violating National Sovereignty which are actually very good points, even though everyone except Tony knows I am a very bad person.

STEVE:  I really ought to pay attention to these points, because not caring that our team are basically a bunch of private enterprise imperialists who act like we are above the law isn’t in character for me. 

However because we are stuck with following the comics Civil War the writers are going to do their level best to make my not listening to any of this plausible, by playing up my previous bad history with governments, and putting the arguments in the mouth of an old white Establishment dude who made the Hulk and Abomination, rather than anyone who I couldn’t believably tune out.

WANDA: Such as me.  I really ought to be able to make the argument to Steve, since this time last year I was one of the people hating the Avengers because of the way they tear into other countries without being accountable to the people they claim to be protecting.  But as that can’t happen, the writers are going to make me too guilt-ridden and traumatised by how wrong things went in Nigeria to really pay attention to the issues

AUDIENCE: Who made this guy Secretary of State, anyway?

SAM: Unfortunately the fact that an old white Establishment dude, who caused a major disaster a few years ago, has not only managed to wriggle out from under, but become Secretary of State is really quite plausible.  I’m not working for him, no way

NATASHA: Can we all just talk about this reasonably?

ROSS: Here are the Accords, you have three days to sign or quit

STEVE: Three days?  Well, even with my knee-jerk anti-authority attitude, three days ought to be long enough for me to get to grips with the underlying reasons why the rest of the world is fed up with the way we operate, leading me to be willing to negotiate even if I don’t like the way this is set up in practice.  Just as long as nothing else goes wrong

SOME JERK ON THE END OF A TEXT MESSAGE: Peggy Carter kicked the bucket

 

SHARON CARTER: Hey there, I’m at the funeral to tell everyone Peggy was my aunt and act as her literal mouthpiece in delivering an important speech about not moving. 

STEVE: Sharon is kinda hot, isn’t she?

SAM: And the fact that her aunt, whose funeral we are at, was your old WW2 flame isn’t creepy at all.

 

KING T’CHAKA: I am at the UN to make it clear that despite General Ross being an utter scumbucket, there are people supporting the Accords who are noble and principled, and have real reasons to not like the Avengers charging into African countries without a by your leave and leaving a trail of dead bodies.

T’CHALLA:  You’re a good man, Dad

NATASHA: It’s so refreshing to see someone in the MCU who doesn’t have Daddy issues

THE UN BUILDING: KABOOM!!!

NATASHA: I shouldn’t have spoken…

T’CHALLA: I will avenge you, Father.  Even though I know it’s not what you would want

 

VISION: Hey Wanda, I’m cooking you a meal

WANDA: That’s sweet, I’ll just nip out to the shops

VISION: Er, no, Mr Stark said to keep you here

WANDA: What happened to getting to resign if you don’t want to sign the Accords?

VISION: Doesn’t apply… because you’re foreign… and people find you kind of scary… And we need to make a point about how accountability only works if it’s administered fairly, therefore you are getting singled out for denunciation over deaths in Nigeria instead of the All-American dude who was chiefly responsible… Sorry

 

BUCKY:  For the first time in seventy years my life is not one of unutterable torment.  It’s not going to last, but hopefully I’ll get to eat some plums first

STEVE: Hello Bucky, I know this is our first meeting since the last time you tried to kill me while brainwashed and amnesiac, but there’s no time for chat because people think you blew up the UN

BUCKY: I knew this would happen, this is why I’ve been avoiding you, Steve! If I pretend not to remember you, will the plot leave me alone for five minutes!

STEVE: There’s a police hit-squad who have been ordered to shoot on sight in an understated commentary on how we treat terrorist suspects in the real world.

GERMAN POLICE: Rawr!

STEVE: Don’t kill anyone, Bucky!

BUCKY: Hey, I’ve seen Daredevil!  I’m not going to kill them.  Just inflict a lot of violence that may lead to slow death or at least permanent injury if considered realistically, which the film doesn’t want you to do. 

T’CHALLA: RAWR!!! You killed my father.  Prepare to die!

BUCKY: Who the hell are you?

[LENGTHY CHASE SCENE]

RHODEY: You’re all busted!

T’CHALLA: Diplomatic immunity, suckers!

SAM: So you like cats?

STEVE: Sam!

SAM: What?  I don’t get a character arc in this film, because my agent isn’t as good as RDJ’s, so I am damn well going to make the most of my smartass sidekick status

STEVE: Are we going to talk about the fact that Rhodey leading a German police squad in a raid on Romanian territory isn’t really in accordance with the respect for National Sovereignty the Accords are meant to be based on?

RHODEY: Pretty sure the writers think it’s all EU so doesn’t matter

 

STEVE: So when does my friend get a lawyer?

MARTIN FREEMAN: A lawyer.  Ha, ha, that’s very funny.  Don’t worry, the commentary on real world treatment of terrorist suspects isn’t going to go much further, because we still have to fit Spiderman in

 

TONY:  Hey, Cap, have a pen that belonged to FDR.  Would be a great thing to sign the Accords with, right!

STEVE: Tony, how many times do I have to repeat I am not a Material Guy?  Why are you so invested in the Accords anyway, considering that support for increased regulation goes completely against your previous characterisation?  Surely the writers have come up with something in addition to you getting guilt tripped by Alfre Woodard?

TONY:  Well…. Pepper walked out on me.  I thought this might convince her to change her mind.

STEVE:  That is illogical, but in character.  So we are going through all this because you want to get back with your ex?

TONY: Didn’t you just fight a bunch of police and cause major property damage to get back with your ex?

STEVE: Bucky isn’t my ex.  I am totally hetero.

TONY: Yeah, keep telling the audience that.  BTW I locked Wanda up. 

STEVE: Tony!

TONY: It’s fine, it’s fine, she’s not a US citizen so it’s all legal.  It’s comfortable house arrest, not a scary erosion of human rights at all

STEVE: The fact that a rich white dude believes this is all too plausible.  Have your pen back

TONY: Well, that could have gone better

 

BUCKY: A few hours ago I was buying plums.  Now I’m locked in a glass box and heavily shackled.  How much worse can things get?

ZEMO: Recognise this book full of brainwashing codewords?

BUCKY: Oh nonononono.  We did the running round trying to kill everyone while brainwashed very thoroughly last film, how does it advance my character development to have it happen again?

ZEMO: Character development, that’s very funny.  Your role in these films is to be endlessly screwed over by the narrative to provide more angst for Steve.

BUCKY: I hate my life

 

BRAINWASHED BUCKY: RAWR!!!!

STEVE: BUCKY!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!

BRAINWASHED BUCKY: That dude is a nuisance, but also really hot.  I wonder if he’s into rough sex?

STEVE: Actually that sounds…. No, I am not into rough sex!  I am just going to stick your arm in a vice and not in a kinky way!  Stop looking at me like that, Sam!

BUCKY: OK, the writers want me back in my right mind.

STEVE: So you remember me?

BUCKY: Nothing to lose by admitting it now

STEVE: Although I have just completely blown up my life in order to save yours, and this is our first time to properly talk since I saw you fall off a train seventy years ago, and there are probably things living under rocks who know how much you mean to me, I am still severely emotionally repressed.

Therefore instead of telling you how glad I am to have you back, or offering you any kind of emotional support, I am going to demand you tell me everything you know about Zemo.

BUCKY: Dammit Steve, it’s been seventy years, I was really hoping you’d got past some of the emotional repression.  It’s not like I can be any help, considering I am deeply traumatised and racked by self-loathing.  OK, OK, have another flashback showing how much my life has sucked.  Also revealing five more previously unmentioned and totally evil supersoldiers

AUDIENCE: Wow, that sounds really exciting!

STEVE: Because I have a Saviour Complex I am going to insist on trying to handle this myself, instead of passing the information to somebody who could deal with it legally

SAM: Right with you! Calling Stark would be a terrible idea anyway, since he still thinks Ross is a good guy

AUDIENCE: How about calling Natasha?

STEVE AND SAM: Nah!

BUCKY: I never get a say in what happens in these films anyway, so I guess I’m going along 

 

TONY: OK, maybe Ross isn’t as much of a good guy as I thought.  We’re gonna need some help, if we’re to bring Cap in without killing him

NATASHA: I’m going to recruit his Majesty King T’Challa, also known as Black Panther, protector of Wakanda

TONY: I’m going to recruit a fifteen year old kid who hasn’t finished his homework yet

 

PETER PARKER: Hey, everybody!  Although the film is nearly half over and my existence in the MCU hasn’t previously been so much as hinted, I'm here now!  And although I am going to be completely irrelevant to the plot and not have any significant interaction with the title character, Marvel really, really wants you to watch the new Spiderman reboot, so I’m going to get a really, really long introductory scene

TONY: Kid, your aunt is hot!

PETER: Eww, middle-aged people having sex feelings, can we go somewhere else?

PETER AND TONY: Watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman

 

SHARON: Hey, Steve, I’ve brought you your shield back

STEVE: Thanks

RUSSOS: Now Kiss!

[Kiss happens]

STEVE:  That was late

SHARON: Late, how can it be late, we barely know each other, are you seeing me as a substitute for my dead aunt?  That’s gross.  I’m outta here

STEVE: Well, at least my heterosexuality has been reaffirmed

AUDIENCE: …….

 

 CLINT: Hey, bet you all thought the Russos had forgotten about me!  No, I'm here, and though there’s no time to explain why a family man like me would think outlawing myself a good idea, because we had to have that whole long scene with Spiderman, I am definitely Team Cap.  Wanna rumble, Wanda?

WANDA: Well, Team Stark locked me up, so sure

SCOTT: I am also here, even though most of the people in the film don’t know who I am, because I am a Captain America fan and the film needed to beef up the numbers for the team fight.  Watch the Ant-Man sequel, folks!

STEVE: Time to steal an aircraft

TONY: Not so fast.  What, you brought Clint into this?  That’s so irresponsible

STEVE: Marvel brought Clint in.  You think I wanted more people taking screen time away from me in my own movie?  Anyway are we going to talk about how irresponsible it was of you to bring a teenaged kid into a fight with a bunch of superpowered adults, one of whom you believe to be a deranged mass murderer?  Or how it undercuts your supposed commitment to accountability that you are happy to let this kid keep running around as an anonymous and therefore unaccountable vigilante as long as you can blackmail him by threatening to tell his aunt?

TONY: No.  You can think it, but the film can’t talk about it, because we have to bend over backwards to avoid making RDJ look bad

PETER: Also it might upset the fanatical Spidey fans who think I should be able to take on Thanos singlehanded. Watch Spiderman, folks!

NATASHA:  Can we just talk this through like adults?

TONY: No, because a big Avengers v Avengers fight is in the contract

STEVE: Damn right.  Although more thoughtful audience members are free to question whether my determination to handle everything myself, even if it means causing major property damage and getting my friends into serious trouble, doesn’t point to an underlying character flaw and suggest King T’Chaka may have had a point about our needing oversight

TONY: And they are free to question whether my refusal to listen to the half-hearted attempts you do make to explain yourself, combined with my locking Wanda up without even bothering to talk to her, means I am entirely the wrong person to be acting as the liaison between the Avengers and the international community.  It’s gotta stay subtext though

[FIGHT HAPPENS]

NATASHA:  Let’s not get too violent, we’re all friends here

T’CHALLA: Speak for yourself.  RAWR!!

[MORE FIGHT HAPPENS]

PETER:  Really happy to be here!  Watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman

SAM: Does he know this is a war?

[EVEN MORE FIGHT HAPPENS]

SAM: We need a diversion.  Also another money shot

SCOTT: I volunteer.  Watch the Ant-Man sequel!

PETER: Hey folks, have you ever seen Empire Strikes Back?  Because Disney can cross market now, and the Russos want to make an upfront statement about their inspiration for this movie!

STEVE:  That makes no sense.  Empire Strikes Back was the second film in a trilogy, this trilogy has already done Empire Strikes Back, we should be doing Return of the Jedi!

TONY: You don’t really still think this is a Captain America film do you?  Because it turned into Avengers 2.5 ages ago.  And whatever you think of Age of Ultron, it wasn’t Empire Strikes Back.

STEVE:  Damn you, Marvel, I’m just going to take my sidekicks and attempt to out run everyone else!  Come on, Sam!

SAM: Unfortunately only one black character is allowed an active role in this film’s final act, and T’Challa called dibs.  See you later.

TONY: OK, kid, beat it.

PETER: But I wanna advertise my film some more!

TONY:  I have a better agent, and I’ve done all my contracted Spiderman product placement, so scram!

RHODEY:  This quip filled fight scene is about to take a sudden and surprisingly seamless turn into the tragic, incorporating a lesson about the futility of the conflict by having a character suffer a severe injury from friendly fire.  Unfortunately as a sidekick, I am nominated.

TONY: NOOOOO!!!

SAM: I’m so sorry

TONY: I will emphasise my increasing loss of judgement by knocking out a trained field medic who could offer help to my severely injured best friend

NATASHA: We may have gone a bit too far

TONY: Did you let Cap go?

NATASHA: Yes, what are you going to do about it? 

TONY: I’m going to kick you out this film.  Which means the last third will have no significant female presence, but them’s the breaks

NATASHA:  Well, at least I didn’t get damselled this time

 

ZEMO: One snow mobile to Siberia

DEAD GUY: [Is dead]

TONY: Uh, oh, Cap may have had a point

ROSS: Ya’think I care?  Did you even watch The Incredible Hulk?

TONY: Nobody watched that.  OK, I’m going to talk to Team Cap.  Oh dear, this secret underwater prison is really creepy.  Guys, I really did not think Ross’s habit of talking about you all as weapons instead of people was going to lead to you being here, instead of processed through the regular justice system

CLINT: The fact that a rich white dude failed to pick up on the warning signs is all too plausible

TONY: Sam, where did Cap and his BFF go?  I’m going to throw the Accords out the window and go after them.  What could go wrong?

SAM:  Well the sooner this movie ends, the sooner I’ll be out this box.  They went to Siberia

T’CHALLA:  I am also going to Siberia.  Via Panther Jet

 

BUCKY: I don’t know if I’m worth all this

STEVE: Because I am still emotionally repressed, I am going to make an impersonal statement about brainwashing that won’t even scratch the surface of your sense of guilt and worthlessness

BUCKY:  Steve, how many films has this emotional repression been going on?  Any chance you’re going to move past it before we hit our 200th birthdays?

STEVE:  Maybe in Infinity Wars?  Meantime as a substitute for opening up I will try to recapture our former camaraderie by reminiscing about the Old Days.  Specifically your old girlfriends

BUCKY:  Girlfriends.  Sure.  I don’t remember their names, but I’m sure there were girlfriends.  And it’s really nice having a normal conversation for once.  All the same this is a pretty stupid idea.  You and me against five supersoldiers and a guy who can turn me back into a brainwashed puppet with ten little words

STEVE:  See.  We’re doing stupid stuff, it’s just like the Old Days.  Notice the elevator.  There hasn’t been time here to highlight all the elevators and stairwells in this film, but there have been so many of them it has to be symbolic

TONY: Even though you left for Siberia well ahead of me I am only a few minutes behind you, so I can now emerge from another symbolic elevator.  You may have had a point, Cap.  Truce?

STEVE: Truce

BUCKY: This is too easy

ZEMO: Damn right.  BTW I just killed all the other supersoldiers

AUDIENCE: Well thanks for nothing, movie!

STEVE: This is about Age of Ultron, isn’t it?

ZEMO: It is.  My family all died.  You may notice this is very similar to Wanda and Pietro’s motivation in AoU, but this film is going to give you the confrontation scene that one forgot, and because Daniel Bruhl is a really good actor, and this film has already built the themes of loss and revenge, the confrontation is going to be powerful.  Also notice I didn’t have to do anything directly against you.  All I did was put you in a position that will allow your flaws full play. 

Now here is a convenient video revealing what happened in 1991

HOWARD AND MARIA STARK:  Remember those flashbacks at the beginning.  We are now going to reveal what most of the audience have already worked out.  The Winter Soldier killed us

TONY: Why didn’t you tell me?

STEVE:  Well, all I had to go on was a computer version of a dead Nazi implying that HYDRA had your parents killed.  I didn’t think that would be helpful.  And everyone in fandom thought if there was anything in the HYDRA files dump one of your AIs would have found it.  Look, Bucky was mindcontrolled.  It wasn’t his fault.

TONY: I don’t care. RAWR!!!

[FIGHT SCENE WITH TRAGIC MUSIC]

T’CHALLA: So you killed a bunch of innocent people to get revenge on the Avengers

ZEMO: Yes.  Sorry about your father, but I’d do it again

T’CHALLA: Cool motive, still murder.  I am getting off this cycle of violence.  You are under arrest. 

[MORE FIGHT SCENE]

BUCKY: You just blew my arm off

TONY: I haven’t even started!

STEVE: You have finished.  You wanted to see my dark side.  This dark enough for you?

TONY:  I have lost the fight, but I can still try and win the moral argument.  You don’t deserve that shield!

STEVE: Keep it.  I’m through with being Captain America.  Bucky and I are walking out of here.  We are back to where we started, having nothing but each other.  Pretty powerful conclusion, right?

 

TONY: OK, that’s over.  How you doing, Rhodey?

RHODEY:  Hey, I’ve been worse.  And in light of what a scumbucket Ross has been I think it’s important to say I still believe in the Accords

Sure the wrong people were in charge of oversight, but the Avengers being free to do whatever we want has been pretty clearly shown as bad

So the Accords were badly enforced, which can happen with any law, but it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t have laws

TONY: Getting too deep for me there.  I just wanted to avoid being accosted by bereaved women in corridors and get Pepper to come back.  I’ve probably failed on the last, haven’t I?

 

MARTIN FREEMAN: Hello, remember me? I am here to taunt Zemo while he is locked in a tiny glass cage, which has no explanation beyond cruel and unusual punishment.  Would be interesting to do an exit poll and see how many audience members see this as a frightening human rights violation and how many just see a bad guy getting what’s coming to him

ZEMO: I would like to point out that, most exceptionally for a comic book movie villain, I won this round

 

STAN LEE: Tony Stank?  I am here for my cameo

RHODEY: Tony Stank?  Ha ha, that’s funny

STAN LEE: How come Tony Stank is getting all the screen time in the conclusion of what was meant to be a Captain America film?

TONY: This turned into Iron Man 4 right after the airport battle

STEVE [VOICEOVER]: Due to this turning into Iron Man 4, I’m only allowed to appear for about three seconds in the closing sections of what should have been my film, but I want you to know I’ve broken all my friends out of prison.  Also because Marvel got nervous about making the conclusion too bleak, I want you to know we will come if you need us.  Which makes the film look less consequential and undercuts the effects of my dropping the shield, but never mind that

SAM: Hey, I get to be in the film’s final seconds!

 

FIRST CREDITS SCENE:

STEVE: Shame about your arm, Bucky, but at least you have the support of a friend and we are in Wakanda, the most advanced county in the world, so things are finally looking up for you

BUCKY:  Don’t be naïve, Steve.  Marvel will never allow me to enjoy anything resembling happiness, so I have to go back into cyro.

STEVE: What?  But that’s a terrible end to your character arc across the trilogy and sends a really awful message about the best way to deal with PTSD sufferers being to lock them away

BUCKY:  Tell me about it.  Also the film is not going to give more than barely minimal attention to how I feel about this, because my purpose in life is to give you angst, so I have to be boxed as quickly as possible so the rest of this heavily compressed scene will be devoted to you having manpain

STEVE: But, but, my just agreeing blandly to this goes completely against my characterisation, even allowing for the emotional repressedness!  And it completely undercuts the symbolic effectiveness of my giving up the shield to regain my past and my family if I am going to lose them both anyway!

T’CHALLA:  It also means my character arc, which has been the best in the film up to this point, ends with my ‘helping’ a torture survivor by recreating one of the most horrifying and dehumanising things inflicted on him by his torturers.  But Marvel don’t want you to think about how utterly effed up this scene is.  Look, a giant Panther statute!  Watch Black Panther, everyone!

AUDIENCE: We will!

 

SECOND CREDITS SCENE:

PETER: Watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman, watch Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> My extended opinion on the Accords: If T’Chaka had been the one making the case to the Avengers instead of Ross, the movie would have been called ‘Civil Negotiation’ and been two hours of T’Chaka and Steve negotiating a middle ground between T’Chaka’s awareness that a US based privately funded military strike force needs to be internationally accountable and not free to violate national sovereignty at will, and Steve’s concern that large institutions are inherently corruptible and there need to be safeguards against the Avengers being used as political pawns. While Wanda points out that a ‘We know better than everyone else’ attitude is a great way to make enemies, Natasha argues the need for flexibility and Sam and Rhodey contribute differing perspectives on the tactical requirements. Tony should probably limit himself to hiring a good lawyer to represent the Avengers, then use the time to finally get professional help for his multitude of issues.


End file.
